


Homunculus

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Series: Twisted Wonderland Fics [5]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grim is mentioned, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Temporary Character Death, Time reset?, character resurrection, he’s sleeping however, needle mention, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: Yuu finds themselves dragged to a ritual as soon as they were left by Crowley in the beginning. What they find out surprised them, but they take the information with stride.
Series: Twisted Wonderland Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166636
Kudos: 12





	Homunculus

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had floating around, and this is the fruit of it

Homunculus 

\------

Yuu was frazzled, confused, and most of all, scared. 

They had only been here in this new world of Twisted Wonderland, for what, an hour? And already, they’ve gotten into too much trouble for their own good. 

As of now, they were huddled in the abandoned attic of the Ramshackle dorm. The monster that had harassed them earlier was asleep, snoring away as Yuu was going through this horrid ritual. They were not alone either, oh no, for a fox familiar was there with them. Well, at least, they were told it was a fox familiar, and sure enough, the fox was a fox… earlier. Not now. 

Instead of a fox, a person with fox ears and tails, horns as well, replaced the familiar. Yet, they were one and the same. 

“Don’t worry Yuu, you’ll remember, soon enough,” the fox, called Mikhail, told them with a pleasant voice. It didn’t ease Yuu’s worries however. Too many things in such a small window of time surely couldn’t be good for a person. 

As for what Mikhail was doing… Yuu couldn’t guess, but from what they could see, a lifesize doll with no features laid on the wooden floor, underneath it a circle with sigils and the like. There were candles as well, just bright enough to make out what was in the attic itself. They were placed out of the way where the rainwater, so that they wouldn’t go out, although a few of the candles did go out anyways. 

Overall: A Very Not Good Experience. 

“Hey, Yuu,” Mikhail called over softly, his glowing amber eyes making him appear eerie. Didn’t help that his pupils had slits either. 

“Yes?” Yuu squeaked, clutching onto the ceremonial clothing they still adorned. Right after Crowley had left, Mikhail had shifted to his human form and pulled Yuu to the attic. The flaming cat, Grim, gave zero fucks and went to bed. 

“May I have some of you blood? I just need you to prick your finger, just a little. Over the doll, please?”

Yuu didn’t reply, but they did scoot over, now closer to the fox shifter. Mikhail handed Yuu a rather large needle. Gulping, Yuu took it, and they hovered over the life size doll. How Mikhail managed to get a clay doll into the attic was beyond them, but they didn’t question it. 

Yuu pricked their finger, a small drop of blood splattering onto the face of the doll. A few more drops, then there was a small, tiny pool of blood. 

“That’s enough. Now, hold my hand, please?”

Yuu complied, letting Mikhail hold onto their non-pricked hand. Mikhail urged them to close their eyes, so they did. Now that their vision was gone, their sense of hearing was heightened, as Yuu made out some words spilling out from Mikhail, feeling a rather warm sensation overtake them. 

Then pain. 

Yuu fell into Mikhail’s grasp, as he continued on with his cantation, feeling pain with every inch of their body. They faintly heard themselves howling in pain, as something was making its way out from their stomach and through their throat, and lastly their mouth. It wasn’t vomit, Yuu could tell, but it wasn’t pleasant either. Whatever that had escaped from Yuu had fully emerged out, leaving Yuu to heave loudly against Mikhail.

_ Just what was that? _

Their body was sore, but thankfully no longer in pain. Yuu didn’t even know if they could move a muscle. They remained in Mikhail’s embrace, the cantation still going on. It became louder, as Mikhail was now audibly heard. Yuu could feel the floor tremble beneath them, wondering if it would continue to hold. 

At the last few moments, Yuu felt a rather excruciating headache, clutching onto their head as Mikhail’s arms strengthened their hold around them. 

Memories came flooding in- all seven overblots, the things that the dorm leaders went through in their childhood, how events had unfolded, and the like. Yet, happy memories came along as well, recalling how Ace and Deuce aided them and hung out with them, such as the small sleepovers they occasionally had and goofing off in class.

Yet… 

These events had not happened. 

So why-

“Ehhhhh,” a feminine voice groaned loudly besides Yuu. It was all too familiar, but Yuu couldn’t-

No.  _ They remembered. _ It was Rosamund… And Mikhail was their partner. 

Rosamund and Mikhail were their fox familiars. 

“You can open your eyes now, Yuu,” Mikhail gently told them. Yuu did as told, the room too dark, the candles having gone out. Yuu glanced over to where the lifesize doll was, but instead, they were met with a lookalike. Same black hair and red eyes, yet the figure before them was more feminune than them… and naked. 

“So, how’s my original body, Yuu?” The doll, Rosamund, asked. 

Right. 

They weren’t in their own body. 

“It’s fine, but-”

“You died, kid,” Rosamund interrupted, quick to answer the question that Yuu was about to ask. 

“I… What now?” 

“She’s right,” Mikhail replied, letting go of Yuu. Yuu looked at the two of them, but their memories weren’t returning past a certain point. 

“All I remember is Malleus’ overblot,” Yuu said, “we were just finishing it, and from there, it was all black.”

“Yea,” Rosamund stood up, stretching, Yuu looking away, “You died. Well, you fell asleep first, but then you died in your sleep. So,” Rosamund sat back down, giving a toothy grin, “We’re starting all over again. Fun, isn’t it?”

“What happened to my body…?” 

“Ah,” Rosamund quieted. They looked away, not wanting to deliver the news. 

Mikhail sighed, “It… decayed. We had to quickly save your soul, so we implemented it into Rosamund’s body.” 

“Slowly,” Rosamund quietly began, “My original body will adapt to become yours. Slowly, you’ll look like you originally did. Although…” Rosamund summoned fire at her fingertips, relighting one of the nearby candles, “You’ll have magic this time. The mirror didn’t detect it, but you have magic. Granted, it’s locked away.” 

“...locked away?” 

“Yes,” Mikhail stood up, offering Yuu a hand, “It’s technically Rosamund’s magic, but it will eventually become your own. As for Rosamund, for now, they’ll just adapt to their new body.” 

“Wouldn’t it have been easier for me to be in the doll?” Yuu inquired, taking Mikhail’s hand. They were right- it was hard to move, much less walk. 

“Your soul can only persist for so long once it leaves your body. Our souls, however, will linger for years on end. Well, yours could, although, only with strong negative emotions or attachments.” 

“...oh.” 

Mikhail offered a small smile, as he helped Yuu walk to the exit, leaving the mess of the ritual behind. Looking back, he yelled over to Rosamund to clean up the mess. 

“Aight, just get Yuu to bed. They’ll need all the energy that they can get,” was Rosamund’s reply. 

Mikhail aided Yuu in getting down from the attic, now on the second floor of the building. He was kind enough to show Yuu to the dorm head’s room, coincidentally where Grim was asleep. 

With the help of magic, Mikhail managed to tidy up the room, drastically changing the items to be repaired and be of use. This included the pitiful bed, Grim only grunting upon the movement. 

“There isn’t any other suitable bed around, so please, push Grim a little and make room for yourself.” 

Yuu nodded, and complied to the fox shifter’s commands. 

Just as they were going to say good night, Yuu no longer saw Mikhail, instead, saw two foxes in front of them, one red, the other black. 

Yuu smiled, and said;

“Good night, Mikhail, Rosamund. Let’s be sure to not die…. this… time…zzz.” 

The events of the day caught up with Yuu, the foxes watching as Yuu fell asleep. The foxes moved around, and got themselves comfortable. 

  
  


For a long adventure laid ahead of them. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...I hope I dont sleep through my first class again.... hahhh....


End file.
